Tag
by writer02135
Summary: Oneshot: Envy is coming back from a quick mission, low on red stones. Taking a shortcut through an alleyway, he never expected Wrath to ask him to play. EnvyxWrath


**Ketsora: My first EnvyxWrath!**

**Ed: Review! Ketsora doesn't own FMA. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Envy?" the youngest homunculus asked. "What could you possibly need?" Envy purred, Wrath had been following him all day, and he was getting annoyed. Without warning, Wrath hugged Envy around his waist, "Nothing, nii-san." Blinking, the shape-shifter attempted to pry the boy away from him.

"I want to play a game," the boy's wide eyes sparkled, slightly maliciously. Envy sighed and started to walk away, "Ask Sloth to play with you. I'm busy."

"Mommy's dead, remember?" Wrath stated. He was frowning, "Envy, come on, just one quick game…?" Envy was persistent, "No way in hell, Wrath. I don't even like you." These words seemed to echo through his mind and he shot a glance at the black haired boy.

_Who am I trying to fool here? I actually kind of love the imp. He can just never know that,_ Envy was still walking away. Wrath coughed behind him, but Envy didn't turn to look. "Nii-san, please… Just one game…" the little sin's voice rang out around the alley that they stood in, but his green-haired companion just chuckled.

Silence followed his statement, and when Envy looked down he nearly yelled. Wrath's hand was protruding from his chest. "What the hell, you brat?" Envy scowled. "I got you. Tag, you're it," Wrath tried to sound happy, but a layer of depressed, mixing emotions seemed to veil the boy's voice. Envy winced, as the boy slowly pulled his hand out.

_Drip… drip… drip… _"Your turn now," Wrath tried to prod the game along, blood dripping off of his hand. _That's_ _my blood, that little shit…I must admit, that hurt…_ Envy growled to himself. It wouldn't have been a problem, but he was low on red stones, and was going to Dante to get more.

"You're it, so you need to tag me now," Wrath explained, his eyes now seeming to dim with the retreating light in the alley. "I know how to play tag, I just don't have time. Go away!" Envy snapped. Again Wrath hugged him around the waist and with his head leaning on Envy's back he whispered, "Please?"

_Why is it getting harder to say no to him?_ the oldest homunculus asked himself. Wrath smiled up at him and breathed, "You're still it." Envy looked confused, "Shouldn't you be running then?" Wrath shook his head, "No. Not from you. Like I told you before, I love you."

For a long time, the two stood frozen there, Envy's mind buzzing, nauseous with the smell of his own blood on Wrath's hand.

The green haired homunculus placed his hands on the boy's sighing. "Wrath… let go…" and the younger homunculus seemed to understand, as one hand left Envy but the other was still hugging him.

_Shunk_ "Goddammit, you did it again!" Envy cried out in pain and hatred. Wrath's other hand pierced him this time through the heart. The boy smiled in satisfaction. Envy was outraged, he could only die maybe twice more… He spun around on his heel to stare Wrath down.

Wrath decided to stand back for a moment now, both of his hands covered with the rusty smell of Envy's blood, but he was still smiling. "If you want, I can be 'it' again if you want to run," he suggested. "So, I'm still it, huh?" Envy was laughing. This caught Wrath off-guard.

_Slam._ Gasping, silent, wordless curses, Wrath was pinned to a wall, Envy clutching the boy's throat. He had every intention of throttling the younger homunculus until every life his almost immortal body possessed was wasted away. "…En…vy… You're… hurting… me…" Wrath managed to choke out. It was in that moment, hearing those words, and seeing the rapidly fading eyes of his prey, that Envy let go. Wrath fell forward, Envy grabbed the boy, and sat down.

"I got you," Envy said, still fuming, but starting to remember why he loved Wrath. The little boy's almost innocent face was probably his favorite feature. Envy leaned down to whisper something in Wrath's ear. "Don't worry, you little bastard, I'm not going to let you go." Wrath smiled at his captor, as Envy started stroking the boy's hair.

**Ketsora: As before stated, my first EnvyxWrath. Sorry if it's bad. Flames welcome.**


End file.
